No More Lies
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.Please Read and Review!YES ITS AN UPDATE NO LIES
1. Chapter 1

**No More Lies**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.**

**Authors Note: Ok guys I am back and hopefully better than ever. This is the requested sequel to Lie About Us, hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Chapter One**

Leo crept into the house with a bouquet of roses behind his back. Today was his and Liz's 15th anniversary. He told her that he was working late, but he stayed in during his lunch to get his work done so that he could surprise her.

He quietly looked around the house for any sight of her. It was very quiet. His sister had volunteered to watch Evan for the night so they could have the night to themselves. As Leo walked up the staircases he started hearing sounds coming out of the master bedroom which he shared with Liz. He slowly walked up to the door when he heard a moan coming from the inside. He threw the door open only to find Liz and some guy he didn't know having sex on their bed.

Liz raised her head at the open door. Her and her companion looked like two deer in front of the headlights of a car. She grabbed the sheet to her body and got up.

"Leo this isn't what it looks like." Liz said motioning to the man in the bed who was trying to put on his clothes.

"Really," Leo said folding his arms in front of his chest "then what the hell is it?"

"It's a…um….I think its best you go." Liz said to the guy next to her who was looking at Leo. He looked terrified. She didn't have to tell him twice because he inched around Leo and ran out the house. "Leo…"

"Liz just stop, ok." He said rubbing his forehead. "How long Liz?" he asked as she averted his gaze. "How long?" he shouted at her.

"Two months." She said quietly.

"Oh." He said as he walked over to the closet they shared. Liz tried to break her neck trying to see what he was doing.

"Leo, honey please talk to me." Liz said as she got up and walked over to the closet. She saw him holding a little overnight bag.

"There is nothing to talk about Liz. I just can't take it anymore. I always knew about your other affairs." Leo said shaking his head. "I just didn't want to think it was true, I thought you might have change or maybe your karma would have caught up with you."

"Leo don't act like a saint, you also had an affair." Liz said as matter of fact. He scoffed.

"You know sometimes I regret telling you, I wanted to get all the secrets out on the table so we could work things out but it could never especially when you kept lies from me." He said. By the look on his face, she knew he wasn't talking about the affairs.

"What lies?" she asked.

"I know the truth about Evan, Liz." Leo said walking out of their room and into the one next to theirs.

"What truth? Evan's your son." Liz said tears flowing down her cheeks. She didn't want it to turn out like this.

"Yea Liz whatever, I can't live like this and I won't let my son either." Leo said walking in Evan's closet. By the time Liz reached him he was walking out with another overnight bag in his arms. "Do you know the number of times I was going to take my son and leave?"

"Leo please, don't do this. I need you, I love you." She said walking up to him. Leo pushed her off.

"No you don't love me; you love what I could do for you." Leo said walking down the stairs.

"Leo please, this is our anniversary." Liz begged as she saw Leo walking towards the door. He laughed.

"Our anniversary, you weren't thinking that when you were upstairs screwing that guy. You better stay the hell away from me and MY SON." Leo said. Liz walked up to him and slapped him.

"That's my son you bastard and I thought you said you know the truth. Then you should know that you are not his father." Liz said as Leo grabbed her arm. She was a bit surprised because he had never been in anyway violent to her.

"Your son, your son, you don't know a damn thing about that boy! You have never even spent more than 5 minutes with him since he was born. Now if you come near me or my son, trust me you'll regret it." Leo said before letting go of her arm and slamming the door.

Leo walked over to his car and placed the two overnight bags in the backseat of his car. He took out his phone and dialed his sister's number.

_Hello_

"Hey Mandy."

_Hey what are you doing calling? Evan's already asleep._

"Change of plans, do you think you have an extra bed there for your big brother?"

_Of course, what happened?_

"I left her."

_Oh my god, are you ok?_

"I'll survive; see you in a few minutes."

_Ok, see you then, bye._

"Bye." Leo closed down his cell phone. He gave one more look at the house and drove off into the night. He couldn't stop think about what had just happened. The number of times he wanted to that for the past year was too much to count. He just had enough of it. Liz was only using him for security, but he wasn't going to be a fool and allow her to do that to him anymore, no not anymore.

A few minutes later, Leo's car pulled up in front of Amanda's house, who was standing outside hugging a coat around her. As soon as she saw him she ran to the side of the car and gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry bro." she said as she hugged her brother.

"I'm not." He whispered into her hair. She wasn't sure if she was hearing him right but shook the thought as she pulled away from the hug.

"Come on lets get you inside." She as she ushered him inside of the house.

**Hey again well there you go the first chapter, I had another approached but this one seemed more better to me. Let me know what you guys think. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No More Lies**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.**

**Author's Note: Wow, I want to thank all those who reviewed on the first chapter, your feedback makes me want to continue writing. I am so sorry for the long delay. First I was getting ready for school, and then I didn't have anytime. But on Thursday I got my CXC results back and they were great and it inspired me along with your reviews to finish up this chapter. Then my internet started freaking out so I wasn't able to post this chapter until now. I made it a bit a longer for you guys so have fun. I want to thank my reviewers, all 17 of you guys. That's a new record for me and I hope you guys like this chapter. So not I'll stop talking and let you read the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Two**

The smell of eggs filled the apartment complex as Leo stirred in his bed. He got up and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He gaze around the room and saw he was not in his own bed; he was at his sister's house. Suddenly the events of last night hit him like a speeding car.

He had left her. After all these years he finally got the balls to get up and leave. God, he felt great. Was he supposed to feel this way? He wasn't sure. He shook off these thoughts as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

As he walked into the dining room he saw his son sitting at the table playing with his fork while he waited for his food. This was something they would do together as they would sit anxiously at the table for the food cooking. He walked up behind Evan and placed his hands over the little boy's eyes.

"Guess who?" he said in Evan's ear. The little pretended to think for a moment before removing the hands.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Evan said as he jumped in Leo's arms.

"What I can't come and visit my favorite son and sister? Ok I'll just go." Leo said sarcastically as he lowered Evan to the ground but the grip around him tightened.

"No what I meant was what are you doing here so early? Aunt Manda said you were going to get me later."

"Well I spent the night here."

"What? When did you come?" Evan asked surprised.

"After you were asleep."

"Oh, are you going to take me to the zoo today with Aunty?" Evan asked with a pair of puppy dog eyes. Leo had other things planned to do today but he could never say no to those eyes. Before he could even give an answer, another voice echoed in the room.

"Of course he is going to, right Leo." Amanda said as she walked into the dining room with a big plate of eggs. She gave Leo a look and he let out a sigh.

"Of course champ." Leo said as he ruffled Evan's hair. "Now let's get some grub." He said as he took a seat next to Evan.

At the Halliwell manor, Piper was busying herself in the kitchen as usual when she felt a pair of arms circle her waist. A few kisses were placed behind her neck.

"Dan, honey come on I have to finish cooking or we are going to have two angry sisters on our hands." Piper said but making no effort to move out of his arms. Dan placed another kiss on her neck before whispering in her ears.

"Well, what about an angry fiancé?" Dan said. Piper turned around and smiled at him which he gratefully returned. She tip toed and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry baby, is that better?" Piper said in childish voice.

"I guess it'll have to do, until tonight." Dan said with a smirk. Piper gave him a playful hit on his shoulder before turning back around finish what she was doing. The sound of little feet running filled the kitchen as Wyatt ran towards the couple. Dan released Piper and went and lift Wyatt up.

"Morning scout." Dan said as Wyatt wiggled in his arms to go to Piper. Dan sighed and handed him over to her.

"Hey baby, say morning to Dan." Piper said as she gave Wyatt a kiss on his head.

"Morning Dan." Wyatt as he mumbled it in Piper's shirt. Dan looked at Piper who simply shrugged her shoulders. Dan and Wyatt were never really that close, especially after Piper told him that Dan wasn't his dad. But Dan had been really good to Wyatt, ever since he was born. She never really understood what was happening now. But as always to her Dan was being his patient self and hopefully after the wedding he would warm up to Dan seeing that he would be his father.

"Ok, well I have to head out to work, I'll see you later. Bye." Dan said as he gave Piper a kiss on her lips and ruffled Wyatt's hair who stubbornly tried to pat it back down. He looked at them again before grabbing his stuff and going out the door. After hearing the door close, Wyatt quickly lift up his head and looked at Piper.

"Don't look at me that way mister." Piper said.

"I'm sorry mommy." Wyatt said giving her his best puppy eyes.

"Ok, just try to be nicer to Dan ok." Piper said as Wyatt reluctantly nodded his head. "Wow you are getting way to big for this." She said as she placed Wyatt on the ground. Wyatt pouted and then walked over to the table and took a seat. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Wyatt said as his brightened.

"Ok, pancakes it is." Piper said as she saw Wyatt give her a big smile, a smile which reminded her of something she tried so hard to forget. She quickly turned away from Wyatt and continued making breakfast.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Amanda asked as she took a sip from her coke. They had just finish getting lunch and were now sitting down in the park while Evan was running around with some of the neighborhood kids.

"Well, yesterday was our 15th anniversary and I decided to come home early." Leo said as he gazed off in a distance. Wow it had really been 15 years. Him and Liz had gotten married straight out high school because they were 'in love'. "And when I got home I saw it was pretty quiet which I thought was unusual, then I remembered that you volunteered to take Evan for the night so I thought Liz and I could have some alone time. As I made my way up the stairs, I heard some noise coming out of our bedroom." Leo said shaking his head. "She was fucking another man in our bed on our anniversary. Called me a hypocrite cause I got mad and I just couldn't take it anymore so I got Evan and mine bags and left."

"Whoa I didn't know, I mean you two seem so happy." Amanda said.

"Yea, all just a face we put up. Our relationship was going down the rocks a long time ever since she first cheated on me, but then after Evan came I thought she might have changed you know." Leo said looking at Evan running about. "But she kept doing it. You know, I'm not even Evan's real father."

"What? She probably just told you that to make you mad." Amanda said trying to convince her brother that her nephew was her nephew.

"No, she didn't even know, I knew until last night. After Evan was born I had my convictions you know, brown hair brown eyes. Liz and I both had blonde hair and greenish eyes. So I took a DNA test awhile after he was born and found out the truth. But when that boy over there said his first word, when he looked up in my face and called me Dada the same day I got the results, I threw that away. I didn't care anymore."

"You're right, who cares what a bunch of numbers say? You are Evan's father no matter what." Amanda said putting a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder as he nodded his head.

"I know." They sat in silence a bit longer before Leo said. "I'm thinking of moving back home."

"Home?"

"San Francisco, maybe even get my old job back, you know have a new start just me and Evan."

"Leo you know you are welcomed to stay with me as long as you want."

"I know, its just I had this planned up for awhile, ever since I found she was cheating on me again. I just want to do this you know. I already talked to Evan about it."

"Wait, you mean he knows?" Amanda said pointing at Evan.

"Well he knows, me and Liz aren't happy anymore. I told him that we were going to spend some time with Mom and Pops you know. Maybe he'll like it so much he wouldn't want to leave." Leo said with a chuckle.

"Ok, I understand. So when do you plan to do this?"

"By Friday, I hope to be back in San Francisco. I'm leaving day after tomorrow. I just have to cut up a few strings over here at work, get the transfer paper's all together you know." Leo said as Amanda nodded her head.

"Well whatever you do, I'll support you 100." Amanda said giving him a hug. As they pulled apart they saw Evan standing in front of him with his hand covered.

"Daddy, Aunt Manda look." He said opening his hand to reveal a little frog. At the site of the frog, Amanda let out a shriek.

"Get that thing away from me." Amanda said as she scooted over on the bench. Leo looked at the frog and back to his sister and a mischievous smile appeared on his face as he lifted up his son. Amanda saw this and got up and started backing away. "Leo, no, don't even try it. Leo." She said as she started running with Leo and Evan who was in his arms hot on her trail.

**Ok now you guys have a look on Piper's life also but don't worry she will be more in the story later on. I just wanted to get rid of Leo and Evan in New York first. Let me know what you think. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No More Lies**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.**

**Authors Note: I am sorry for the delay its just time for school again and I am starting my senior year so things maybe a bit hectic for me. But I will try to update as often as I can hopefully once a week or something like that but no promises, yes for those who have read my other stories they have temporarily been put on hold including Don't Let Go but I will update that one by the end of the week then it will be on hold. As for my pride and joy No More Lies…expect your weekly updates ok. ******** Oh yea I want to thank all of you beautiful/handsome reviewers. I seem to have lost some from the first chapter but I hope this chapter might spike your interest so enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

Leo walked into the office with his coat in one hand and an empty box for his personal belongings in the other. He was going towards his office when he saw his personal secretary.

"Mr. Wyatt, I heard the news that's so sad that you are going to be transferred." Jasmine said with a smile. When Leo first came there, she would hit on him continually until he had to tell her off that he was married but that didn't seem to stop her subtle hints of affection.

"Yea well Jasmine its just something I have to do, now if you'll excuse me." Leo said as he walked into his office. The window blinds were all closed and the office was in darkness. Leo reached over to the switch and turned on the light. He saw the last person he wanted to see right now.

"I knew you were going to show up at work sooner or later." Liz said as she adjusted herself on his chair behind his desk.

"What do want Liz?" Leo said in a no nonsense way.

"What? No hello, I missed you." Liz said as she walked over to Leo and tried to wrap her arms around his neck which he roughly moved. She took a step backwards and looked at his face to read his facial expression, she came up blank. "Not the respond I was expecting."

"I will ask you again what the hell do you want Liz?" Leo said as he raised his voice a little.

"Well, I was trying to put out some pleasantries...but I want you to come home baby. This fight has gone on long enough and you have had your time to cool down."

"Come home? Liz…this fight isn't going to end. That was just the final straw. I meant what I said that night and it is not going to change. We are over." Leo said slowly to make sure she understood what he was saying. He watched as her facial expression changed into a shocked one.

"Wait you're leaving me?" Liz said in surprised.

"Yea, I am." Leo said as he walked pass her towards his desk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do."

"Ok…then give me my son and you could get on with your life." Liz said in a demanding way.

"Your son? You don't have a son, I have one." Leo said.

"Well if I remember correctly, I was the one who went through nine months of hell, I was the one who went through 12 freaking hours of labor and still you are the one with a son."

"Yea got that right. Look Liz, Evan and I are really grateful for all that but I am not going to just hand my son to you."

"Leo you are not even his father." Liz said with disgust.

"Yea maybe but I'm sure as hell that I am his daddy. I am more of a father to him then what's his name ever was now this is your last warning. Leave or I will call security." Leo said as he looked at her. She just stared at him shocked; she shook her head and walked out of the office but stopped when she reached the door.

"This isn't over Leo Wyatt not by a long shot."

* * *

Piper walked into the attic and started looking around. Her and Wyatt had decided to take bike ride around the block for the evening, so she was up there in search of his helmet which he left there.

She walked around the room until she saw the red helmet on the floor next to his toys. As she made her way out of the room a box in the corner of the room caught her eye. She walked over to it and saw 'Wyatt' written on the side.

As she opened it up, she let out a soft gasp. It was all of Wyatt's baby things from his first sonogram picture to his day in the world. She had thought she lost it but apparently her neat older sister Prue must have placed all of the things in the box. She started going through the things and saw a small box at the very bottom of the box. She thought that she had thrown it out.

She looked at the box, contemplating if she should open it or not. Did she want to stir up the emotions held behind what was inside? Would it even stir up anything? All these things ran through her mind but her decisions were bought to a halt by the calling out of her name.

"Mommy, are you coming?" Wyatt whined from the bottom of the stairs towards the attic.

"I'm coming honey." Piper said as she placed the small box back in its resting place before grabbing the helmet and going down the stairs to spend a day with her son.

* * *

At the airport, Leo checked in the last of their bags while Amanda sat in the waiting area with Evan. He walked back over there and saw them playing a game of Rock Paper Scissors.

"Hey what are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Trying to see who gets the last Cry Baby bubble gum." Evan said as he fixed his face in deep concentration.

"Oh ok whose winning?"

"Well no one yet we keep getting tied." Amanda said as she continued playing with her nephew.

"Aww man tied again." Evan said. Leo looked between the two of them and stifled a laugh.

"You know there is one easy way to solve this." He said as he picked up the gum and seemed to be examining it.

"Oh yea, well daddy what is it?" Evan said as he and his aunt looked at him with interest.

"Simple I'll eat it." Leo said as he stuffed the sour gum into his mouth. At first his facial expression seemed pleased but then his face contorted into an unusual shape as the sourness of the gum came. "What the…? How do you eat these things? They are so sour."

"Yea maybe that is why they are called Cry Baby cause they are so sour they make you want to cry." Amanda said.

"Yea daddy everyone knows that." Evan said as he nodded his head. They looked on as Leo's face seemed to relax.

"Hey they aren't that bad, interesting choice of candy." Leo said as he looked at his sister who simply smiled at him. Him and his sister were always close, ever since they were little. They always had each others back up until this day.

"Now boarding flight 302, New York to San Francisco."

"That's our flight." Leo said sadly.

"Bye bye aunty Manda, I'll miss you." Evan said as he hugged his aunt by her legs. She bent down to his level and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Bye Evan. Take care bro." She said as she gave Leo a hug.

"Will do, I'll call you as soon as we reach. Bye." Leo said as he released his sister and grabbed his son's hand. He took one look back at her, who was now standing with tears in her eyes before walking towards the entrance to the plane. Leaving behind a part of his life which will be not only missed but sure as hell not forgotten.

**Ok there you go… hope you guys liked it and don't worry in the upcoming chapters Piper will be included more like I said before I just want to get Leo and Evan out of New York. So tell me what you guys think. Please review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No More Lies**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.**

**Authors Note: There is no words to say how sorry I am it was just a serious of unfortunate events which apparently are still occurring like my computer shutting down and my internet which is not working and add that along with school it's pretty bad I will try to update every weekend when I can but no promises. I hope you enjoy this chapter please review.**

**Chapter Four**

Leo sat in his room staring at a picture frame which he held in his hands. It was one of him and Piper. After their breakup he basically tried to erase her from his life by disposing of everything that reminded him of her but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Instead he simply packed all of those things in a box which he hid in the basement of his parents' house. He didn't take it with him New York because he knew that he would be tempted to go through it.

This particular picture was taken at his cabin in San Diego on his and Liz anniversary. That was practically the real last happy moment he had with her. As he gazed at the picture his mind kept wondering on to where Piper might have been now. He had been back home for about two weeks now and hadn't had the opportunity to see her as yet.

One day from work he had decided to go to her apartment to look for her. But it turned out that an elderly couple lived there. Apparently she had moved out. Piper could have been anywhere now, probably married with a nice family of her own. He laughed at the thought; yea right now she was probably cuddling in her husband's arms. He harshly placed the picture frame on his bed as he got up and moved towards his dresser.

Tonight he was going out with some guys from work for a couple of drinks. They all said that he needed to get out more so they were going to take him to the hottest spot in San Francisco. That is all they let out to him. As he applied a small dab of his Axe cologne on, he turned back to the picture to the picture on his bed. He let out a sigh as he removed it and placed it in his bottom drawer.

"Leo honey, your friends are here." His mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs. He let out a chuckle; it was like he was in high school all over again.

"Ok mom Evan is already in bed he shouldn't wake up before I get back and if anything goes wrong call me on my cell ok." Leo said as he picked up his jacket.

"Just go ahead and have a good time." His dad said as he playfully pushed him out of the house. Leo jogged down to the Black Navigator which had three of his work friends.

"Yea Leo you have a good time." Jack said in a falsetto voice as he mocked Leo. He received a soft punch from Leo on his arm.

"Hey guys where are we headed?" Leo asked.

"Well to the hottest spot in San Francisco my friend." Thomas said as he drove across the intersection.

"Yea I know that but where exactly."

"A nice little club called P3. I'm telling you the DJ there is great…" James said but Leo wasn't really listening to him. He had stopped listening after the name P3 was mentioned.

Piper sat by her personal alcove as she gazed around the club. As of recently P3 had become really successful and the club was packed. She looked up at the entrance and saw a few more people coming down the stairs. One of these persons caught her eye, it was her sister, Phoebe's boyfriend along with some of his buddies, two of which she recognized but the other was complete mystery to her.

She walked towards the bar and got a little book and headed over in their direction to get their order.

"Hey Jimmy." She said with a smile. Leo knew that voice, he quickly turned his attention to the person standing before them. Leo stared at the woman standing before him. It was her. God she looked just as gorgeous as ever. It seemed as if she hadn't noticed him as yet so he decided not to say anything.

"Hey Piper, guys this is the famed Piper Halliwell owner of this worthy establishment and my girlfriend's sister." James said. _Halliwell, she must still be single._ Leo thought as he gazed down at hand but saw a diamond ring on her finger.

"What can I get you guys?" Piper said as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. The other guys gave her their order and then she turned to him. Her head was looking downward at the book. Up until this moment he hadn't said anything as yet.

"Hey man, what do you want to drink?" Thomas said to Leo knocking him out of his trance. Leo opened his mouth but no words came out. "Cat got your tongue."

"That's ok, I'll be back in a bit." Piper said as she walked over to the bar.

"Hey Wyatt what is wrong with you?"

"Um…I don't think this was a good idea, I should get going." Leo said as he hugged his jacket a bit closer to him as a sort of shield. He kept his eyes on the floor as he walked and accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." He said as he looked up and came face to face with her. Piper looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

That voice it was the one that use to haunt her nightmares all this time. She tried to get a closer look at him. The shades which were hiding his eyes were slowly removed and she let out a gasp.

"Leo."

**Ok guys this is the end of the chapter you are not missing anything lol. How did you guys like the meeting I know it was a bit sucky but still I want your opinion. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No More Lies**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.**

**Authors Note: I am back and hopefully better than ever. My internet is finally fixed so expect your regular updates but I cant do it without your reviews so enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

_He kept his eyes on the floor as he walked and accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." He said as he looked up and came face to face with her. Piper looked at him with a surprised look on her face. _

_That voice it was the one that use to haunt her nightmares all this time. She tried to get a closer look at him. The shades which were hiding his eyes were slowly removed and she let out a gasp._

"_Leo." _

"Piper are you ok?" James said as he rushed to Piper trying to make sure she was ok. "I saw what happened. What the hell is wrong with you Wyatt, don't you watch where you go anymore?"

"I…" Leo said trying to redeem himself but couldn't make out a sentence. His eyes along with his thoughts were on Piper as hers on him. Or so he thought.

"It's ok Jimmy, I should have been paying more attention. Now if you'll excuse, I have to check something in my office." Piper said as she started to walk away but was stopped by a hand holding onto her forearm.

"Can we talk?" Leo said in a little over a whisper. James and the other guys looked at them in amazement.

"There is nothing to talk about." Piper said as she roughly grabbed her arm out of his reach and rushed to her office. The guys exchanged looks and turned towards Leo.

"What was that about?"

* * *

"Bartender, bring me another shot will ya." Leo said. He was practically the last customer there other then a few other people who were leaving. He turned his eyes back to the door behind him and sighed.

"Here you go man." The bartender said as he gave Leo another drink.

"Thanks." Leo said as he twirled the glass.

"Are you sure you ain't had enough yet man?"

"I'm sure."

Leo sat at the bar drinking his 4th shot of vodka as he waited for Piper to come out her office.

As he sat he began thinking about the conversation he had with the guys after Piper had left.

* * *

"_What the hell was that about?"_

"_Nothing." Leo said as he sat on the chair he was sitting on before._

"_Like hell nothing, I have never seen Piper like that before."_

"_Yea and I am wondering why. What the hell did you do to her?"_

"_Me, I didn't do anything so just lay off." _

"_Man Wyatt come on you gotta tell us so I could know if to kick your ass or something."_

"_There is no need for that." Leo said laughing. "She was just a friend of my ex wife and well you know how women does talk about everything. I did something which she didn't approve of, that's all."_

"_Yea I know what you mean; when chicks get together you never know what they are going to start talking about."_

* * *

And well that was enough because they dropped the subject and started talking about everything except her.

They were worried about his transportation, but he told them that he would either catch a cab or end up in some random girl's bed at which all of them burst into laughter and left.

* * *

A few hours earlier, Piper rushed into her office and quickly closed the door behind her. She instantly started crying while she wrapped her arms around herself as she rocked.

"Why? Why did you let him come back now?" Piper said looking up.

"All the times when I was pregnant and I would wish for him to come back, you didn't send him then." Piper said shaking her head.

"No, you had to send him when my life was just getting good and when I am actually happy." Piper scoffed.

"Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?"

"Maybe he is not even here to see me."

"He's probably here with his…family." Piper said as she started to cry even more.

* * *

Piper walked out of her office once she had regained her composer. She was sure he would have left by now seeing that it was 3 am, but boy was she wrong.

A bartender walked passed her with a jacket in his arms getting ready to leave. She stopped his by grabbing his arm.

"How many drinks has he had?" she asked.

"Too many, I offered to call the guy a cab but he insisted he wait for you. I don't know if he is a stalker or something so I let the bouncer serve him his last few drinks." He said as he watched Piper sigh and began rubbing her temples. "Hey I can take him home with me."

"No it's ok, I'll handle him. You just go home." Piper said as the bartender nodded and continued walking out. Piper took a deep breath and began walking towards Leo.

"I thought you were never going to come out." Leo said looking at his vodka glass.

"Leo, we are closing now you need to go home." Piper said with a bit of distressed which she wish that Leo could not have sense.

"Ok." Leo said as he freely got up and grabbed his coat.

"You are not going to drive like that, are you?" Piper asked.

"I would but I don't have a car." Leo said.

"So how are you going to get home?" Piper asked with a raise eyebrow. She watched as Leo looked deep in thought, then a weird smile came on his face which only meant one thing, he was really drunk.

"Can you give me a ride home?" Leo asked in a childish voice still having the goofy smile on his face. Piper was about to answer as he started swaying. Before another word could be said Leo fell back luckily onto the bouncer, Jack.

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem Piper, what should I do with this guy, throw him in the alley?"

"No Jack." Piper said as she let out a little laugh. "Just carry him into my office. I'll check on him in the morning and then you are free to go to your room."

"Ok boss." Jack said as he dragged Leo into the small office. She was about to follow them when her cell started ringing. She sighed and started her way up the stairs.

**Ok here you guys go please review ok guys I hope it sort of makes up for the long delay. So tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**No More Lies**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.**

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for the long update, school has been hectic even up to this point but it will be closing in two weeks for Christmas Vacation and hopefully I'll be free and will be able to update. I want to thank all those who have read this story and the last one and I hope you like this chapter. If you like it leave me a review and I'll know because I was thinking of finishing this story and not writing the sequel, yes there is another part so you guys reading, review so you could see where it all leads. I'll shut up now and let you read the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Leo's eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. The small cramped room had various flyers taped on the walls and in the corner was a small desk filled with paperwork. He had realized he was laying on a small sofa which seemed comfortable when suddenly the whole night came crashing down on him.

He had seen her, he had seen Piper and he had acted like a jerk. Leo quickly jumped up only to fall hastily back on the floor. _Damn alcohol._

"You shouldn't get up so fast." Piper said as she stood in the doorway with a cup of coffee in her hands. Leo refused to look at her because he was ashamed at his before the night before, so he simply crawled back on the sofa. Piper hesitated as she walked into the room. The man before her looked so tired and almost worn out. "I made you some coffee, no cream and two sugars, I don't know if you still drink it like that but…"

"Thanks," he took the cup out her hand as she stood in front of him. "listen about last night…"

"Leo, its ok, you were drunk. After you finish the coffee, you can get your coat and leave." Piper got up and started to walk to the door. She paused for a moment and walked out. Leo looked in shock and at the place where Piper was just sitting. That woman he had just seen seemed so cold and mean, had he done that to her. He looked at the cup of coffee and back to the door, had he really hurt her that bad? Suddenly his phone began ringing.

"Leo Wyatt speaking." He said as his hand went straight to the bump on his head.

"_Son where are you?"_

"Mom, I'm…"

"_Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

"I know mom but…"

"_Evan is awake and he's asking about you."_

"Ok I'm on my way." Leo closed the phone down and pushed it in his pocket. After taking a few gulps of his coffee, he held on to the desk and pulled himself to his feet and walked out of the room to find Piper sitting at one of the desk with her back turned to him. He had contemplated walking over to her but decided to go against it and leave.

"I called you a cab cause I didn't think you were up to drive." Piper said with her back still turned. Leo sucked in a break and slowly murmured a thank you and left P3. A lone tear fell down her check.

* * *

Leo walked into the his parents' house and was almost tumbled over by his mother's petite figure.

"You're home, you're home." She sang as she hugged him for dear life. He looked behind her and saw his father with a smug look on his face. "Tell me what happened, oh my god look at you, you look terrible."

"I'm ok, it's just a little hangover." Leo slowly removed his mother's arm leaving her with a shock look on her face as a snicker came from his father. He slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

He threw his shirt on his bed and grabbed his towel as he walked into the bathroom. As he passed Evan's room, he peered inside and saw his son playing his Leap Start video game and he smile. Evan's brunette hair fell down his face as he reluctantly tried to brush it behind his ear.

"Looks like someone needs a hair cut soon." Evan face quickly perked up and he smiled.

"Hey daddy, you weren't there for breakfast."

"I know but I'll make it up to, we're going to the park. But first I need a shower, ok." Evan nodded his head and turned his attention back to his game. Leo continued walking and shut the door behind him as he entered the bathroom. He stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and entered the shower and let the cold water flow over his body; taking away all the events of last night.

* * *

Piper looked stood at the door to her office looking at the cup sitting on her desk. He was here, in San Francisco. She knew he would be back here sooner or later. She hadn't meant, to act so cold to him but she didn't know what to say. He had destroyed her, left her alone to raise a child.

Oh my god, what if he found out about Wyatt? He deserves to know, doesn't he?

Piper was knocked out of her trance by the sound of feet running down the stairs. She pulled herself together as she turned around with a smile to greet her son and her younger sister.

"Hey little guy, are you ready for the park?" Piper asked as she picked Wyatt up. Wyatt nodded his head. "Ok, go ahead to the van and we'll be up." Piper placed him on the ground as he started running. "Hey no running."

"Hey sis, what's up, you seemed a bit quiet at breakfast?" Phoebe said as she placed an arm around her older sister's shoulder. Piper leaned into the embrace and walked hand in hand with her sister up the stairs.

"I'll tell you at the park."

**So the two of them will be at the park. What will happen now that Leo will be sober? Let me know what you think and remember please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No More Lies**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to all you guys who reviewed, I gave some of you replies but other were not so I just want to thank you now. Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me a review cause they make me update faster.**

**Chapter Seven**

Piper and Phoebe sat on one of the benches at the park as she informed her sister about the night she had before.

"I can't believe Leo crashed in your office last night." Phoebe took a sip from her latté. Piper turned her attention to Wyatt, who was running around at the playground with some kids his own age. "I mean its not really that much of a big deal but…"

"Phoebe its not him sleeping in the club that bothers me or him showing up after 5 years. Its him finding out that I have kept a big secret from him all this time." Piper said as tears filled her eyes. Phoebe noticed her sister's emotional state and pulled her into a hug. Finding comfort in this new place, Piper began to let her tears freely fall. "It's just; I'm scared if Leo finds out about Wyatt then…."

"Shh honey it's ok, no matter what decision you make, we'll stand by you." Phoebe said as she tried to comfort Piper. Piper crying turned into little sniffles. "Feel better?"

"A bit, I guess I'm a bit stress with the wedding and all. Oh my god, what should I tell Dan?" Piper started to feel like crying again, her life was getting too complicated.

"What should you tell him? If you decide to tell Leo about Wyatt, Dan does have a bit to say cause he's down as his legal guardian but ultimately its your decision." Phoebe watched as her sister wiped her eyes.

"I know Leo has a right to know, but how will he react? How can I do that to Dan? He's been a father to Wyatt from the get go." Phoebe nodded in understanding as her sister continued to argue with herself about the situation she was in. Her eyes happened to wonder to her watch and she saw the time.

"Hate to leave you in your time of need but my lunch break is almost over." Phoebe said as she chuckled.

Piper laughed, "I can't believe took up a whole hour crying, lets go get Wyatt." The two sisters stood up and walked hand in hand towards the playground.

Walking down the pathway with Phoebe, a cell phone rang; Phoebe abruptly stopped.

"Sorry you go ahead." Piper shook her head as she smiled and continued walking, every now and again looking back at Phoebe talking on the phone. As she approached the playground, from a distance away, she noticed that Wyatt was by the jungle gym.

"How many times do I have to tell him that those things are dangerous?" Piper said to herself as she picked up her speed and walked towards Wyatt.

* * *

On the other side of the park, Leo and Evan were practicing some baseball for the upcoming peewee season. His father was good friends with the coach and happened to mention Evan in their last conversation. After hearing about the team, Evan was ecstatic about joining the team and insisted that they go to the park and practice but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

"Ok Evan, keep your eye on the ball." Leo twirled the ball in his right hand before throwing it to Evan who once again allowed it to fall on the ground. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Evan ripped the baseball glove off his hand and threw it on the ground. Leo let out a little laugh. "Hey buddy, its ok if you don't get it the first time but you can't give up."

"Its just too hard." Evan said as he folded his hand over his chest, a trait which he had inherited from Leo. "I'll never be ready in time for peewee season." Leo could see the disappointment in his son's eyes and ruffled his hair causing him to look up.

"Don't worry, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be the best player on the team ok." Leo could see that his son needed some more convincing so he did one thing that never let him down. He reached out his hands and began tickle him.

"Daddy stop." Evan managed to get out through the laughter. After seeing that was a match he couldn't win, he decided to run for refuge. With Leo hot on his trail, Evan headed towards to jungle gym.

* * *

On the jungle gym, Wyatt stooped down in his hiding spot, every now and again he would peer over looking to see if he would soon be found. Suddenly he heard some laughing and thought his spot had been found. He turned around and a saw a little brunette boy climbing up behind him. The boy looked unfamiliar to him, but he still slowly climbed down. Once next to the boy, he noticed that the boy kept looking behind him.

"Are you the seeker?" Wyatt asked cautiously as he looked at the boy next to him. The boy looked around to make sure that Wyatt was talking to him, then when he found out that only he was there he shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm trying to hide from my…ahh." Evan playfully screamed as he felt a hand grip his leg. He looked down and saw his dad looking up at him with a playful smile.

"Gotcha, trying to hide from your old man?" Leo asked as he lifted Evan down. Still not realizing Wyatt he began to tickle Evan.

"Dad stop your embarrassing me in front of my new friend…." Evan looked towards Wyatt hoping he'd reply. Wyatt pointed at himself and shyly looked at Leo who was now looking at him in an interesting look.

_He looks so…_Leo thought but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Wyatt what did I tell you about playing on the jungle gym?" Piper asked as she ran up to Wyatt. Leo and Evan's back were turned to her so she didn't notice them until bent in front of Wyatt.

"Piper, what are you…" Leo said as Piper fussed with Wyatt. As soon as she heard his voice she instantly stopped her fussing but still refused to turn around. Gaining some confidence, she turned around and stood up.

"Mommy, Aunt Phoebe is trying to get your attention." Wyatt said as he tugged on Piper's Capri pants leg and pointing behind her.

_Mommy…_ Leo eyes instantly widened with shock. Exchanging looks with Piper and Wyatt. He bent down to get a better look but Piper protectively placed Wyatt behind her.

"Wyatt why don't you go play on the swings?"

"But mommy…"

"Wyatt please." Piper said as she slowly closed her eyes and dropped her head. Leo still in shock was pulled out by Evan's voice.

"Daddy can I go with Wyatt?" Evan asked as he pointed to the swings. All Leo could do was nod his head. As Evan ran off, Leo stared at Piper; she refused to look up.

"Piper?" Leo asked as he looked deep in her dark brown eyes for answers.

"I think we need to talk."

**Well looks like they are going to have a long talk. I'm sorry if it seemed a bit rushed but this chapter was all jumbled up in my head. The next one is in the writing. I hope you guys like this leave me a review, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**No More Lies**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.**

**Authors Note: School is finally closed. I would have updated earlier in the week but I busy planning my sweet 16 birthday party and it was great. Well enough about me, hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Eight**

Piper guided Leo over a bench which was in viewing distance of the swings where the boys were playing. The tension was so thick you would have to use a knife to cut it. The two sat in silence for awhile; both too afraid to start but both wanting the truth out there. It was Leo who finally got the courage to say something.

"Is he mines?" It was in barely a whisper but Piper knew what he was asking. She turned her head to look at him but his attention was still towards the playing boys.

"Yes." She heard him let out a sigh. She watched as he raised his hand to the side of his head and let his fingers graze through it as he would normally do when he was deep in thought. "Leo…"

"Why didn't you tell me, the moment you found out why didn't you tell me?" His eyes were quickly turned to her and the emotion in them caused her to look away. She had never hear him pleading before but here he was pleading for answers, pleading for the truth.

"I don't know, I guess I was scared, the pregnancy was something new to me. And you had just found out about Liz being pregnant and it just didn't seem like a good time." She could feel his eyes boring into the side of her face.

"A good time, Piper…" Suddenly something clicked in his head, he had to ask. "You said I just found out about Liz….Piper did you know before I left San Francisco?"

"Yes I did." Tears started to fill her eyes. "I just saw how excited you were that you and Liz were going to become parents and a family again and I just didn't want to destroy that." She tried to hide her tears but it was getting too much for her. The next thing she knew, she felt his arms surround her pulling her into a hug, whispering soothing words of encouragement for her to continue. "I knew that you would never leave Liz."

"Piper yes I would have left her." Pulling away from the hug. She furiously shook her head.

"Leo I know you or at least I did, you love Liz no matter what she did to you and her being pregnant was just something else for you to love. We had an affair for over 2 years and you never left her, you would always tell me you would but you never did. How do you expect me to believe that you would have leave? If you did you would have never got to know your son Evan." She watched as there was a change in emotion on his face. "Leo?" he turned his attention back to the boys.

"Evan isn't my son." Piper eyes widened in shock. "After he was born, while Liz was busy at work or at least that is what she would say, Evan got really sick and needed a little blood transfusion. I jumped to the opportunity to give my son blood but they said that I am not an eligible candidate to give him blood because I'm not a blood relative. I was devastated and did a DNA test, it came back negative."

"Leo I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

"No I guess its karma you know;" he let out a little chuckle "while I was cheating on her, she was going behind my back screwing her ex." Piper wanted to do something but was unsure.

"Leo I'm…" She was stopped mid sentence.

"I left her Piper, I left Liz. She did me something so bad that I couldn't stay anymore but I came back to San Francisco, I came back to look for you." Her head dropped as he turned to look at you. "I know it has been awhile but I still love you. I only left because you asked me to."

"Leo…"

"And I want us to be together. Finding out I have son, I want us to be a family." Leo placed his heart out on a limb as he watched as Piper recomposed herself. She looked at him and gave his a reply that he never thought she would say.

"I'm getting married." His heart dropped. Suddenly her phone began to rang and raised it up and looked at the number calling. It was Dan. She looked at Leo and then back at the phone contemplating if to answer it. Finally she answered it.

"Hello"

"_Hey honey I'm at the manor but no one seems to be at home."_

"Oh Phoebe, Wyatt and I are at the park for the day."

"_Oh k well I was hoping to have lunch with my beautiful fiancée."_

"Don't worry I'll be home before dinner."

"_Ok well I'll see you then, I love you."_

"I love you too." Piper slowly closed the phone down and looked at Leo with an apologetic look.

"Was that your…" he couldn't finish, the thought of the word caused his throat to constrict a bit.

"Yea that was my fiancée, Dan. Listen Leo, I'm uhhh sorry to hear about you and Liz." Leo shook his head.

"I'm not. I finally got the courage to leave. The only thing I'm sorry is that I did it a bit too late." Piper felt a little fluttering in her stomach. _Why did he always have to be so sweet without trying?_

"Yea well I want you to know that as long as you are in San Francisco, I want you to be apart of Wyatt's life." Leo smiled.

"Really?"

"Yea I mean he deserves a chance to know his dad and you deserve a chance to know your son." Piper watched as Leo's expression brightened to a new level.

"Well in that case I would love to get to know him." The two sat on the bench talking about various things but little did they know that behind those bushes someone was watching them with close eyes.

**Did you like it? Was it what you expected? Or was it just wrong? Lol. Well I want to hear from you. I have a big Piper Leo moment coming up in the story soon, can you guess what it is? Well leave me a review and I'll update soon. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**No More Lies**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.**

**Author's Note: Hey guy Happy New Year. Sorry for the long delay but my winter break was a bit more hectic then I thought it would be. By the way check out me and COPhoebeP3 new story Got A Way With Me. Its PiperLeo and I know you guys will love it. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Nine**

Piper sat at her desk at P3 which was filled with inventory papers. Since one of her assistant managers was out sick with the flu she had to come here and work on her day of. Luckily she didn't have any problem getting a babysitter for Wyatt. Leo was very excited to take his for a few hours.

It had been two weeks since that day at the park and Leo had spent almost every minute he could with Wyatt. Although they had decided not to tell Wyatt that Leo was his father right away he had no quarries about spending time with his new best friend. During the two weeks, Wyatt and Evan had gotten really close seeing that they had so much in common. Little did the two boys know the extent of their relationship went beyond friendship.

The only bad thing about these past two weeks was that she had to lie to some people who were very close to her, namely her sisters and her fiancée. Since she had been spending so much of her free time with Leo and the boys, she had been neglecting Dan a bit. She wished she could have tell him what was going on but she just didn't think now was the best time.

Looking up from her papers she gazed around her little office at P3. On the walls had so many different posters; all that had a story to tell. She looked down at her white gold engagement ring. The wedding was a few months away.

* * *

Leo, Evan and Wyatt walked down the pier, all wearing an identical chocolate ice-cream mustache. They had just come from a baseball game and decided to stop for ice-cream while taking a walk.

"So boys did you have a good time?" Leo said as they approached a small bench at the bottom of the pier. Each boy nodded their heads vigorously and smiled.

"Yea it was great. Who ever thought our team would win?" Evan stated while he took a lick of his ice-cream. Wyatt looked up.

"I did, I told you they would win." Leo nodded. "By the way, thanks for taking me out to the ballgame, it was the first one I ever been to."

"Your daddy doesn't take you out?" Evan asked Wyatt causing Leo to turn towards his boys.

"I don't have a daddy, well I do I just don't know him." Leo decided to take this opportunity to interject in the conversation.

"What about your mom's fiancée?" Wyatt hissed his teeth.

"Dan's not my daddy. I mean he's ok but I don't think he's daddy material." This statement called the three guys to burst out in a fit of laughter. Leo gazed down at his watch.

"Hate to be the funny breaker but we gotta head back to the club. Il race yal to the car, last one there is a slow poke." The two boys exchanged looks before dashing off towards the car. Leo looked at his side and noticed he had been left behind. "Hey wait for me."

* * *

While stuck in her books, Piper heard a door open. Knowing who it was she didn't bother to look up from her papers until she heard the voice.

"I didn't know you were coming in today." Piper quickly raised her head and saw Dan standing in the doorway with a bouquet of roses. She smiled.

"Well neither did I. Jack got sick so I had to come and do inventory." She watched as he slowly walked out of the doorway and sat down. "What brings you down here?"

"Can't a guy come and see his fiancée."

"Of course you can, I just mean I thought you had to work." Piper said as she heard Dan chuckle. She looked at him. "What's funny?"

"Is that all you ever think about; work? Piper there is more to life than work." Piper face emotion changed.

"Dan where is this coming from?" He scoffed.

"This all that matters to you isn't it. You spend more time is this damn club than you do with me anymore." Piper stopped attending to her papers and turned her attention to Dan.

"You know that isn't true."

"Isn't it? Over the past few weeks we haven't spent more than 5 minutes together." She dropped her head. "Tell me you noticed it too."

"Dan there is just some stuff going on…."

"Things that you don't even feel comfortable talking to me about, damnit Piper I'm going to be your husband, we are suppose to be able to talk to each other about everything." He walked over to her and raised her chin. Piper looked in his eyes and saw something that was always there, love. "I'm sorry Piper its just when you spend so much time here I feel left out, when you keep things from me I feel less than what I'm suppose to be. I just wanna be there for you but I can't be there if you don't let me. Will you let me?"

Without waiting for an answer he brought his lips closer to hers and paused. Their lips were mere centimeters apart. Piper suddenly felt something in her stomach, something was missing. Being afraid of that feeling she pulled Dan in until their lips met.

Neither of them heard the door behind them open nor close back.

* * *

Outside the office Leo felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. Wyatt and Evan were still in the car, he had come down to ask Piper if she wanted to have lunch but could see that she had other plans. He decided he would call her later. Feeling broken hearted he walked back up the stairs.

* * *

Dan pulled away while the couple tried to catch their breath. Piper leaned in and laid her head on his chest.

"You, me, dinner, tonight." Piper didn't trust herself to answer so she nodded her head. Dan pulled her chin back up. "I have to head back but I can't wait until tonight. I love you." He took another short kiss and grabbed his jacket and left.

"I love you too." Piper said to herself. She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed the time. _Leo should have already brought the boys back from now, I would what's keeping them._ She thought.

**Once again I am so sorry for the delay, the next chapter has already been started this was just a filler. Leave me a review and hopefully I'll update by the weekend. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**No More Lies**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.**

**Authors Note: Here is a quick update I felt bad after being constantly beaten for putting a Piper/Dan moment lol but don't worry about that I hope this chapter makes up for it. Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Ten**

Piper sat in conservatory with one of her favorite books. Today was the first time in a long time she had ever had the house to herself. Her sisters and Dan were at work while Wyatt was as usual spending the day with Leo and Evan. Ever since that day at the park it had been very hard to keep Wyatt away from those two and she saw no use in trying. Every now and again she would join the trio in their time together but she saw it fit to keep her distance.

Tonight she was invited along with Wyatt to Leo's parents' house for a family dinner. Leo had been asking her for a long time because his mother wanted to meet the mother of her grandchild. Finally Piper had decided to give in but first she had something she needed to take care of.

A few days ago during her dinner with Dan she couldn't help it but it felt as if her mind was somewhere else; she tried to seem happy but she just couldn't.

"_Piper did you hear me?" Piper peered up from her half eaten pasta and looked at Dan who seemed pretty excited. _

"_I'm sorry honey I'm a bit distracted. What did you say?" Dan smiled and reached over and placed his hand over hers. It felt cold. _

"_My uncle said that we could have the wedding at his beach house. You said you always wanted an outside wedding. Isn't that great?" Piper felt something that worried her; she felt nothing._

She needed to tell someone; she needed to get some advice so she got on her phone and called one of her closest friends.

_Hello Phoebe Halliwell_

"Hey sis do you want to have lunch together?"

_Sure I don't have anything better to do how about I meet you at Quake in an hour._

"Ok I'll see you then, bye."

_Bye._

* * *

Wyatt and Evan ran inside The Wyatt's house with two toy airplanes in their hands. Leo had decided to take them shopping to pick out some good clothes to wear to the dinner because his mother had been constantly badgering him to get some. While at the store they stopped at Toys R Us and a few things to keep the boys occupied.

Leo soon walked through the door with his arms filled with bags. He stood for a second watching his boys run around the living room; _his boys._ He than realized the danger of them playing there.

"Hey guys why don't you go upstairs and play with the planes?" Leo asked as he placed the bags on a nearby table. They nodded their heads and started to run up the stairs until they bumped in Leo's father, Chris.

"Sorry Gramps." Chris Wyatt looked down at his grandson and his little friend. His eyes stayed a bit while longer on Wyatt then he looked up at Leo with a look on his face.

"No harm done, whose this?" Evan looked at Wyatt who was looking at him. Over the time period the boys spent together, he had learnt that Wyatt was pretty shy when it came to new people. Evan slung an arm around Wyatt's shoulder.

"This is my bestest friend, Wyatt and we are pilots." Evan said as he waved his plane causing Wyatt to do the same.

"Oh well don't stop on my account carry on." The boys ran past Chris as he walked down the stairs to his son.

Leo tried to avoid his father as he looked through the bag. Finally realizing he was fighting a losing battle he looked up at his father. Instead of seeing the strict face of his father which he expected instead he saw his father had a smile on instead.

"What?" Leo asked as he watched his father's eye twinkle. His father simply shook his head.

"Nothing, he just looks a lot like his old man." This caused Leo to smile.

* * *

Quake was usually its busiest as lunch time but Piper and Phoebe had managed to get a nice table outside and had already ordered their lunches and were eating and chatting.

"You know I miss this." Phoebe took a sip from her drink and looked at her sisters as she used her fork to play with her salad.

"Ok that's it." Phoebe said causing Piper to look up. "Something's bothering you and you need to get it off your chest." Piper smiled.

"You know me so well." Phoebe mirrored a smile.

"Well that's my job and I intend to do it well. Sweetie what's wrong?" Piper knew that there was no avoiding it. It was now or never and there was no turning back.

"Ok…um…Leo's back," Piper paused and could see the shock look on her sister's face but yet she tried to hide it.

"Wow this is huge. No wonder you have been a little off lately. Did you talk to him?"

"He knows about Wyatt, that's where he has been for the past few weeks." Piper said.

"Wait weeks so long and you just decided to tell me this now, wait does Prue or Dan know?" Piper shook her head.

"I don't know how to tell them, I mean we both know how Prue reacted about finding out I was pregnant with his child I just didn't want her to give him the 3rd degree and Dan I mean it would break his heart, he was always a father to Wyatt." Phoebe reached over the table and grabbed her sister's hands and gave them a little squeeze.

"Well sweetie knowing Leo he is going to be as much of a father to Wyatt as he could but I'm not sure how much that is going to be with him and Liz living in New York." Phoebe watched as her sister took in a breath.

"He left Liz and is now living in San Francisco with his son."

"Oh Liz had a boy." Phoebe asked with a smile but seeing the look on her sister's face it was quickly moved. "I mean that is not important, what's important is you telling Prue and Dan."

"I know but that is not even the biggest problem. Ever since Leo came back I have been having these feelings."

"Feelings?" Piper nodded.

"Yea I mean I have been neglecting Dan and I'm just kind of not feeling the chemistry between us that was there before." Piper watched as her sister's expression changed.

"Oh oh."

"Phoebe you can't tell a girl oh oh after something like that." Phoebe calmed herself down before answering.

"What I mean is maybe Leo being here just is throwing you off track. I mean you still love Dan right?" Piper paused for a second but could see that Phoebe didn't notice.

"Of course I do."

"Well that's all that matters."

"Ok, I'm glad I told you." This made Phoebe smiled. "Now all I have to do is get through this dinner and everything will be fine."

* * *

After 6, Piper stood in front of the Wyatt's residence with a white blouse and a short skirt that came down mid way to her thigh with her hair in a simply bun. She had contemplated how to dress when she was at home._How do you dress if you are having dinner with your ex lover and his parents? _In her hands she held her famous lasagna. Leo said that his mother insisted that she should bring a dish but she still felt a bit awkward.

Awhile after knocking on the door an elderly man opened the door. Piper could see by his features that this must have been Leo's father. This could be clearly seen from the fact that he looked like an older but exact copy of him.

"Um…hi." Suddenly Piper felt extremely shy. She opened her mouth but apparently no words were coming out. The man in front of her simply smiled. He reached out and took the plate of lasagna and placed it on the table as he moved out of the doorway to let Piper in.

"Hi Ms. Halliwell, I'm Chris Wyatt you could call me Chris." Behind the man something or better yet someone was trying to push through. This was one of those moments where children have the greatest timing. Behind Chris stood little Wyatt poking his head out. A smile appeared on his face.

"Mommy, come on we are waiting on you." Piper didn't have a chance to reply as she felt herself being pulled inside the house. _This is going to be a long night._

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written and its all because of you guys. Next chapter will be having some Piper and Leo fluff so tell me what you think and leave a review. I might update again this week but you guys need to send reviews they encourage and make me happy. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No More Lies**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to my beautiful/handsome reviewers. Sadly this is the last day of the winter break and tomorrow bright and early I'll be stuck behind a desk for 8-10 hours of the day. I tried to work really fast to get this update up before school so bare with me if it's not what you expect. Enjoy and oh yea I hope you enjoy this PL moment.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Piper felt herself being pulled passed the threshold of the house into the living room. On the loveseat sat an elderly woman who had shoulder-length brown hair with a few grays creeping in around her temples. _This must be Leo's Mom. _Looking around the room she noticed that Evan was on the floor playing with Leo who had yet noticed that she had entered the room. Feeling the slight pressure that was on her hand being released she watched as Wyatt ran over to Leo and Evan on the floor. This apparently caused Leo to look up and notice her presence.

Leo stood up and for a moment let his eyes wonder over Piper's attire. She could feel his eyes on her but tried her best to hide it.

"Piper….you look….wow." Leo stood there looking at Piper. He could feel his hands getting sweaty so he subconsciously rubbed them on the back of his pants. Up until this point Leo's mouth had been hanging open and Piper lowered her head to hide the blush that had now come on her cheeks. The elderly woman who had been sitting down was now standing, she tiptoed and used her finger to push Leo's chin up causing his mouth to shut.

"If you keep your mouth open any longer we would think you are trying to land a plane in there." This caused everyone in the room to laugh. She walked towards Piper and shook her hand. "Hey my name is Catherine and I'm Leo's mother."

"Nice to meet you."

Dinner went easier than Piper thought it would be. They had spent most of the time talking about random things and getting to know each other. It ended with Catherine asking Piper for her recipe for her lasagna this made Piper blush even more. Catherine and Chris had gone upstairs to tuck the boys in deciding to leave the parents alone. Piper and Leo were now sitting in the backyard on an old swing bench.

"Sorry about my mom." Leo said as they were sitting. There was some distance between them but Leo couldn't help but feel some heat from her body radiate towards his.

"No it's ok, I didn't mind the recipe, the stories or the baby pictures." Piper smiled which caused Leo to do the same.

"Hey that's no fair I was barely two." Piper let out a little laugh while Leo pouted.

"What you looked cute with your little cape and diapers." Piper said. They sat there in silence for awhile just enjoying each others presence. After a bit Piper started to a bit uncomfortable as she felt those familiar feelings in the pit of her stomach. Desperate to continue the conversation Piper looked out. "Your mom has a beautiful garden."

"Yea she was planting in it from before I was even born." Leo said looking over to Piper. He looked back out and then back at her as an idea formed in his head. "Come on." He stood up and stuck out his hand to help her up. Piper looked up at Leo and then back at his hand as if she was thinking about her decision.

A few minutes later they were walking hand and hand through the garden.

"I used to always play pirates over there by those shrubs." Leo pointed to a patch of bush to the end of the yard. Piper laughed. Leo looked over at her and cocked his eyebrow. "What you don't think I would be a good pirate?"

"I just can't picture you with a patch over your left eye and a wooden peg for a leg."

"It wasn't like that all. The patch was over my right eye." Leo said with a smile as Piper playfully swat him. Leo grabbed Piper's hand and began to tickle her. Piper's laugh rang out through the yard as she begged Leo to stop.

"Leo….please….you know….I'm ticklish….Leo." Piper said through fits of laughter. Leo continued to tickle her as she continued to back up until she bumped into the big apple tree that was in the center of the yard. Suddenly Leo stopped tickling Piper but still held on to her hands. As her laughter subsided, Piper looked up and noticed that Leo was looking down at her. They both knew this moment was coming but neither made a move to stop it. Slowly in unison the two of them leaned forward until their faces met in a slow yet passionate kiss.

This kiss was filled with love. Leo had let go of her hands so that he could use his hand to hold her head as he deepened the kiss. Piper using her hands seeing that they were now free had them around Leo's neck pulling him even closer to him. Piper was filled with bliss, a feeling that she only felt with Leo. Leo now moved his hands to her arms as he ran his fingers up and down her arms. Piper felt a small electric shock as she did this. None of her kisses with Dan were ever this passionate.

_Oh my god Dan._ Piper thought as she abruptly broke the kiss. Leo looked at her as she moved away from him with a confused look on his face. "Leo, we can't do this, I got to go."

"But Piper…" Leo said as he watched her walk briskly around the side of the house towards her car. He stood there in silence as he watched her got in her car and drove off.

**Did you like it? This isn't the big scene I was talking about but it is a lead towards it. I hope you liked the little PL fluff. Don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**No More Lies**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.**

**Authors Note: Here's an update. I have two ways in which to end this story one that leads to a sequel and one that doesn't. So that may take me a while to update. Anyway hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Twelve**

_He kissed me but I kissed him back. How the hell could I let that happen? But when I kissed him I felt…_ Piper shook these things out of her head as she laid down in her room. She turned on her side as she looked at Dan sleeping in the bed next to her. After coming home from Leo's parents house, she went straight to her room claiming to not feeling well so she left the club early. That was a lie on so many levels; Phoebe was the only one who knew about the dinner but everyone was oblivious to what really happened.

Awhile after coming in the room she heard Dan coming out of the shower.

"Hey honey why aren't you at the club?" Dan asked as he searched through his dresser for a pair of shorts. Piper looked up at him but his back was turned.

"I wasn't feeling very well so I came home." Dan turned around and quirked an eyebrow as he walked over to the bed and sat next to her. Placed a hand on her thigh and gave her a look. She tried to pick her words closely. "I mean my mind its just on Wyatt; he is sleeping at a friend tonight and this is the first time we have ever spent the night apart." That wasn't a complete lie, but it seemed good enough because a small smile came on Dan's face.

"I know he will be fine. If you are going to be this way with me going on my business trip then…"

"No you should go; I'll be fine you have worked for it." Piper said as she placed a gentle kiss on Dan's lips. As she pulled away she licked her lips trying to savor the feeling but Dan had other plans as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. As he kissed her, Piper couldn't help but let her mind replay the kiss she had with Leo.

"So are you sure you have everything?" Piper asked as she watched Dan place his suitcase in the back of the cab. He walked up to her and smile.

"Of course, you went through my suitcase twice." Dan said with a smile. Piper rolled her eyes.

"They say third times the charm." Dan placed his hands on her face forcing her to look at him.

"Don't worry I'll be home soon, I promise." Dan leaned in and gave her a kiss. She pulled away half because of the scent of his new aftershave.

"The cab's waiting. Have a good trip." Piper watched as he got into the back of the cab and drove off. She looked down at her watch and realized she was late for work and quickly ran in the house to grab her coat and head out to the club.

* * *

Piper walked from behind her storage room and saw Leo walking down the stairs. She silently cursed herself as she walked up and placed the box on the counter.

"Hey Leo, I thought you were going to bring Wyatt later." Piper looked behind him and noticed he was alone. "Where's Wyatt?"

"With Dad; he's taking them to the zoo today." Leo said as he slipped his hands in his pockets and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh." Piper shrugged. The two stood there in silence. "Um Leo was there a reason why you came down here cause not to seem rude I have some stuff to do."

"Not really I just wanted to talk about last night." Leo watched as she slightly winced at the moment but saw her quickly hide it.

"Leo lets just forget about it." Leo's mouth almost dropped to the floor. He didn't expect her to reply that way but well he wasn't sure of how she would reply.

"Piper I can't forget it. When we kissed last night I….I know you felt it too."

"Damnit Leo why do you have to do this? Just forget about it, hide your feelings I just can't deal with it. It's confusing." Piper screamed at him as she turned away and began to rub her temples.

Leo slowly walked behind Piper and placed his hands on her arms and gently rubbed them up and down. "Piper I can't fight what I feel for you, God knows I have tried." Piper abruptly turned around surprising Leo. Piper looked up in his eyes and he half expected her to tell him to go but what happened next caught the two off them off guard.

In unison the two crashed their lips together fighting for dominance. Piper slipped her arms around his neck as Leo tightened his grip on her thus deepening the kiss. Feeling the need for air Leo broke the kiss and looked down at Piper who had a small smile on her face. Leo smiled.

"Why should you have to fight?" Piper said as she pulled him back in for another kiss. They stood there kissing for awhile but Piper felt like that wasn't enough and moved her hands to the front of Leo's buttoned up shirt and started releasing the buttons. Leo broke the kiss and let his eyes travel down to her hands. Before letting them go any further he grabbed them, ceasing her actions and causing her to look at him.

"Piper a…"

"Leo don't." Piper tipped toed and started to nibble on his ear lobe remember how much that would drive him crazy. She knew she wasn't giving him much of a choice. Soon Leo gave in and pulled her away and kissed her again but this time lifting her up making her wrap her legs around his waist. With her in his arms he walked into her office to continue their session alone.

**Was it worth the wait? Was it what you expected? Leave me a review people so we could see where this is going.**


	13. Chapter 13

**No More Lies**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.**

**Authors Note: Hey guys here's an update for you guys cause you have been awesome. Enjoy it. Oh and this chapter takes place a few days after the last one.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Leo walked into his office and quickly slammed the door behind him unaware of the secretary following him. Piper had just kicked him out of the club after they had amazing sex, did he do something wrong, she sent all the signals he was just replying to them, did he read her wrong, no he couldn't have I mean it was pretty obvious why she wanted when she unbuckled his shorts. God he was so frustrated. Leo heard a knocking on the door.

"What the hell do you want?" he shouted and slowly his secretary Tracey walked from behind the door with some papers in her hand.

"I'm sorry its just these papers came for you but if you want to be alone I could just." She stuttered. She had yet to really get to know Leo but so far he seemed like a really nice guy until now. Leo sighed.

"No its ok, I should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry I shouted at I'm just so ahh." Leo said as he rest his head in his arms on the desk.

"Women trouble?" Leo laughed.

"Are there any other kind?" Tracey smiled.

"You should go and talk to her, I mean if it made you feel this bad it must be tearing her up inside." Leo thought about this as she walked up and place the papers on the desk and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Piper walked in the house from the club a little after seven. She had told her manager that she wasn't feeling so well and that she had to go home.

"Phoebe, Prue anyone home?" Piper shouted as she entered the house. After her and Leo had have sex she had basically thrown him out of the club trying to regain her composure. She was confused. She felt guilty and yet a bit happy. God she needed to talk to her sisters. She walked up the stairs and saw Prue's room door open but no one was inside, so she headed to Phoebe's room. She knocked on the door but heard no answer so she opened it and saw Phoebe typing on her laptop with earphones in her ears.

"Hey Piper." Phoebe said as she saw her sister standing in her door way. "What's the matter?" Piper walked up to Phoebe's bed and sat at the edge as tears flooded her eyes.

"Everything." Switching into sister mode, Phoebe pulled Piper into a tight embrace.

"It's alright, it's going to be alright."

Leo walked up to the manor with little Wyatt in his arms fast asleep. He knew that he had to take him home tonight and knew he could use the opportunity to talk to Piper. He rung the doorbell.

Phoebe pulled the door open and saw Leo and Wyatt behind the door. "Leo."

"Hey Phoebe." Leo said in an uncertain tone. He wasn't sure if the sisters were aware of him being in town but he really needed to talk to Piper.

"Oh you brought Wyatt." Phoebe said as she took him away from Leo. From her appearance Leo could see that she was crying. He didn't mean to pry so he did the next thing.

"Is Piper here?" Leo asked hopefully. He saw her close her eyes.

"Leo I don't think it's a good time for you to see her."

"But Phoebe I really need to talk to her."

"No you don't."

"But you don't…"

"Actually I do." Leo watched Phoebe lowered her head. That is why she was crying, her and Piper was talking.

"Oh well can you tell her…" Leo started but he saw the door opened wider and behind it stood Piper's little petite frame.

"Tell me what?" Piper said as she came into view. Her eyes were puffy and it was evident that she had been crying.

"That he was just leaving." Phoebe interjected giving Leo a look. Piper looked at her little sister and leaned and whispered something in her ear. "Are you sure?" Piper nodded and Phoebe slowly walked into the house with Wyatt in her arms.

"Piper…"

"Can we go for a walk?" Piper asked as Leo nodded his head and moved aside to let her walk ahead of him.

* * *

Soon enough the two of them were walking on the sidewalk beside each other. Anyone from far could see that the looked like a couple who was together for years.

"Piper about today at the club I had no right to…" Leo said as he got lost for words. Piper gave him a small smile.

"It takes two to tango doesn't it." Leo returned the smile.

"Does that mean you don't have regrets cause I don't." Piper looked away from him.

"I don't know what I feel. I'm sorry for kicking you out the club." Leo shook his head.

"That's ok, at least you didn't mean too." Piper nodded her head as they continued walking. "So what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure." Leo slowly nodded feeling he shouldn't press the subject too much.

"By Phoebe's expression, I guess she knew I was back in town."

"Yea I had to tell someone." Piper said. "So are we suppose to go back and act like that never happened?"

"Only if you want to, I mean Piper you will never be just a one night stand to me."

"I don't think I would count as a one night stand seeing that we didn't actually sleep together at night." Piper smiled. Before she knew what was happening next she felt Leo's gentle lips cover hers. It wasn't as their kiss before. This time it was gentle and slow. If you passing by you never knew that they were forbidden lovers. Leo slowly broke the kiss after standing there for a few minutes.

"I wanted to do that ever since I left the club." Piper laughed. "I love your laugh and your kisses and every other inch of your body." Leo said as he let his hand slowly roam over her curves.

"Yea I know, I sort of got that impression from today at the club." It was now time for Leo to laugh.

"Well I aim to please."

"And you most definitely did." Piper said as she pulled Leo back for a small kiss. "Come on lets go back before Phoebe thinks you kidnapped me."

**So did you enjoy it. I completely changed the ending of this chapter because it was too long so you might see it in the next chapter. I was a bit unsure of what to do here because as I said before I have an idea for two sequels and also for ending the story in this one. So I guess we are going to wait this out. Tell me what you think, review!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**No More Lies**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.**

**Authors Note: Hey guys here's an update for you guys cause you have been awesome. Enjoy it. Oh and this chapter takes place awhile after the last one.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Piper collapsed on Leo's chest as she allowed her breathing to even out. It had been almost two weeks since that night and it seemed that it had become a routine for her and Leo to sleep together on a regular bases. After that day at P3 they would meet at his office or like today at a motel close to the club. It seemed like they were back to their old tricks.

Leo slowly rubbed his hand over her bare shoulders as his breathing relaxed. "Penny for your thoughts." He asked as he looked down at her petite figure on his chest. She laid there content in his arms but pretended as if she didn't hear the statement. "Piper?"

"Hmm?" She murmured as she buried her face into his chest.

"What's on your mind?" He felt as she slowly rolled off of him and onto the side of the bed.

"Well its just this…" Piper pulled the sheet further up. Leo looked around a bit confused by her statement.

"This?" Leo said as he turned on his side so he could look at her.

"I mean what is this we are doing here?" Leo laughed causing her to raise her eyebrow.

"We are two adults having incredible consensual sex." Leo moved over to start kiss her neck but Piper pushed him away.

"Leo I'm serious." She said annoyed as she sat up pulling the sheet up with her. Leo let out a sigh.

"I don't know Piper you tell me." Piper got up and began pacing the room.

"I mean I'm engaged and yet we are sleeping together."

"You know the old saying 'while the fiancée away the ex will play." Leo laughed as he sat in the bed trying to lighten the mood. Leo could see she wasn't in a playing mood and sighed as he sat up.

"Leo I'm serious its just I feel so confused like I'm betraying the love I have for Dan but I love you too." Piper stood up in the middle of the room. Leo walked over to her but she flinched from his touch.

"I know." Piper turned and looked at him with an enraged look on her face.

"Do you really I mean it feels like…" she asked.

"Your mind and your heart is fighting." The emotion on Piper's face softened as she remembered. "It's the same way I used to feel when I was with Liz."

"I'm sorry Leo it's just that I don't know what to do." Piper said as she leaned into his embrace.

"It tore me up at times but for you its going to be different I'll make it different." Leo said as he looked down at Piper traced a little heart on his chest with her finger. "You aren't going to have to choose." This caught Piper's attention cause she abruptly raised her head.

"What do you mean?" Leo lowered his head.

"I mean you're happy now and as much as I enjoy being with you I know you have moved on and I don't want to mess that up for you." Piper's eyes widened. "I love you with my whole heart, always have and always will but I'm not going to make you choose, stay with Dan and be happy."

"But Leo, being with you makes me happy." Piper said as she felt tears swell up in her eyes.

"Shh don't worry about it, we will deal with it when the time comes." Leo said as he rocked with her in his arms. God he prayed that he was making the right choice.

* * *

A few hours later Piper stood in the terminal of San Francisco International Airport in a sundress and a pair of shades. She waited anxiously as she prepared herself for seeing Dan. His business trip was finally over and he was only a few minutes from seeing her. When she talked to him earlier he told her that he had a surprise for her and she was excited to see what it was.

After finishing up with Leo she took a shower at the motel and changed her clothes as Leo left to go back to work. From there she headed here.

As she saw the people exit the terminal she held her breath. Then she saw him. From the terminal stepped a practically new Dan. His shoulder-length (_**greasy lol**_) hair was now cut off and left him with a neat low cut which surprisingly made him look incredibly handsome. Piper was astonished. Dan walked up to her, Piper quickly pulled him into her arms and gave him a passionate kiss as if to remind herself.

"Wow if that is the type of treatment I'd get whenever I go away, maybe I should leave more often." Dan said as he pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, this caused her to smile. She slowly let her hands that were wrapped around his neck trail up to his short spiked hair. "Like it?"

"I love it." Letting her hand trail through his hair as he pulled her back in for a kiss. _If only it was that easy. _"People are staring." She said in a childish voice. Dan looked around as if he was looking for something and turned back to her with a smile on his face.

"Yea, you're right," Dan said as he let his hands tenderly caressed her curves, "why don't we finish this reunion somewhere else." Piper smiled.

"Hello ma'am welcome to KAD traveling agency, where will you be traveling today?" the representative asked as he typed something on his computer.

"San Francisco." The woman said who stood behind the counter. She had a small traveling bag in one hand and purse in the other. The man looked up and was astonished by the amount of cleavage she was showing through her blouse.

"Name?" he asked feebly as he tried to turn his attention back to his computer trying to avoid his gaze.

"Elizabeth Wyatt."

**Ok guys here another installment can you see where I'm going with the next few chapters. I made a choice of which way I'm going to take the story so I hope you're along for the ride. Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**No More Lies**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Sequel to Lie About Us. 5 years she spent living without him, 5 years she spent trying to get over him, but just when she started to get her life back on track, he comes and interferes.**

**Authors Note: Hey guys here's an update for you guys cause you have been awesome. And I know I haven't been updating this in forever but this is a summer project of mine I will definitely finish. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Leo walked into the house wearing his work clothes but the way his body and hair was kept could say that he was doing anything but work but was really worn out. He was going to place his briefcase down when he heard a familiar voice coming out of the living room. He hesitantly walked towards the hall towards there and his jaw tightened at the sight before him. He was right.

Evan jumped up and ran over to Leo causing the attention of everyone else in the room to look that way as well. He was jumping up and down with a red toy truck in his hand.

"Daddy, daddy guess whose here." Leo stare never left her since he entered the room and the tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a sharp knife. Sensing what was about to happen Leo's parents walked over to their grandson and smiled at him.

"Come on Evan lets leave your mommy and daddy to talk ok." They said as they ushered the young boy away from his parents involuntarily.

Liz tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she pat down a seat beside her for Leo, he had yet to move so she got up and went towards him.

"What no welcome hug?" Liz sarcastically said before shrugging. She stepped back and sat on the arm of the couch as she watched Leo's hand run through his hair.

"What the hell are you doing here Liz?" Liz innocently pouted her lower lip and if they weren't on the verge of a divorce that would have been a huge turn on for him but now he knew better.

"Can't a girl come visit her in-laws." She said as she placed her hands on her lap. "Especially since my husband and son went there with me."

"Ex-husband…." Leo said with emphasis on the first syllable hoping that it would stick in her head.

"I never signed any papers so you are still my husband." Liz said proudly knowing that she was getting on his nerves. Not being able to take it anymore Leo walked over to her with a threatening look in his eyes.

"You didn't sign them." He asked in a hush tone. "You better or I will take you to court." Liz started laughing and this caused Leo's stance to falter a bit.

"Yea right you don't have the guts to carry me to court." Liz said with a smirk as she stood to her feet. "Because if you do…" she said as she leaned over to whisper something in his ear, "I'll take your ass to court for kidnapping." She pulled away with a smile.

"Evan is my son that's not kidnapping." He said trying to see the logic the Liz's statement.

"Actually he is Tyler and my son." Leo's eyes widened. "Oh yes I am admitting it openly, you said you knew so you can't use plausible deniability."

Leo sighed as he stepped away from her. "What do you want?" Leo asked as he folded his arms in front of him.

Liz upturned her lip as she tapped her index finger on her chin. "I want my son for once."

"What no way out of the question I am not giving up Evan." Leo said shaking his head praying that she wouldn't take Evan away from him. "Anything Liz, anything but not Evan."

"Well I want all of your shares in the business and alimony for lets say 6 or more years." Liz said with a smile as she saw Leo rub the back of his head.

"That's a lot of money I don't know…."

"It's either that or Evan. If you keep Evan and don't pay up I will take you to court for Full Custody of him and you will never see him again I will make sure of it." Liz replied as he sighed.

"You got a deal." Liz smile brightened.

"I'll draw up the paper work for you and have it on your desk by end of this month." Liz started to leave before Leo called out to her.

"On one condition, you have to sign the divorce papers." Leo said as he watched Liz eye twinkle. She shrugged as she dig in her purse and pulled out some crumpled paper and threw it on the ground before him.

"Here they aren't any use to me anymore. See ya soon." Leo collapsed on the couch and buried his face in his hands as he heard the front door shut. _What am I going to do now?_

* * *

Piper and Dan sat on a bench in the park as Wyatt was in a short distance playing with some friends. As Piper watch him play she couldn't help but see Leo coming out in him more and more each day, especially since they had been spending so much time together. She began thinking how life would have been if she had told Leo that she was pregnant from the moment she found out. He would have stayed, they would be married by now and hopefully they would have another child or be expecting one. Life would be perfect.

"Honey." Dan asked pulling her out of her thoughts as he looked down at her in his arms.

"Yea." She replied as she continued to look out at Wyatt.

"I think its time we make it official." He said as he rubbed her hand in his hand. Piper looked up at him wondering what he was talking about.

"Honey we are getting married in a few weeks and it will be official." Dan shook his head.

"No its not that, its just," he said looking at his hand then over at Wyatt. "I think I should become Wyatt's father you know legally." Piper sat up.

"Dan…"

"I mean I know you always said that Wyatt has a father but I am willing to do it all for him. We are getting married and I will be his step-dad but I want to adopt him, I want to change his last name like I am doing to yours, I want us to be a real family." Piper sighed and looks down as he lift up her chin to look at him. "Baby that's all I really want, just think about it ok."

"Ok I'll think about it." She said as she snuggle back next to him and continue to watch her son. _I need to talk to Leo._

**So did you like it? I really want to update soon because summer is here and you guys deserve to see the end. Hope you enjoyed it and leave me a review please.**


End file.
